


Boys Love Girls & Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Break Up, Closeted Character, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan finally have a very important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Love Girls & Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the title of a Panic! At The Disco song.

* * *

Michael finds him smoking up out by the dumpsters where the event staff take their breaks. Ryan looks as good as he ever does in his tuxedo, but then again, Ryan looks good wearing just about anything… and even better when he’s wearing nothing.

“I thought you quit.” Michael says as he watches Ryan take another hit off the blunt perched delicately between his thick fingers. Michael takes it from him, raises it to his lips, and inhales.

“I thought you never started,” Ryan snarks back. He can’t believe that this is where Michael’s chosen to have this conversation. At his and Nicole’s fucking _wedding reception_.

“Nicole doesn’t like it.” Michael says as he exhales. “Says it makes you lazy and fat.”

“Ah,” Ryan scoffs. “And how exactly would Miss Pageant Queen know that? Wiki- _fucking_ -pedia?”

“Don’t call her that, Ry” Michael’s sighs, his voice half pleading. “She’s my wife now.”

“Yeah, really?” Ryan all but snarls. “Then why aren’t you all nice and warm inside with her instead of freezing your ass off out here with me?”

Michael throws his hands up, “I don’t know, okay? Maybe staying away from you isn’t as easy as I thought it would be.” Michael gets close to Ryan then, pushes right up into his personal space. The blunt falls to the ground, the lit end still smoldering. His hands go to Ryan’s hips and like so many times before Ryan is tempted to arch into Michael’s embrace. He snaps out of it when Michael says, “Maybe part of me still wants you… still loves you.”

“You mean your cock.” Ryan interjects with a roll of his eyes. ”That’s the part of you that still wants me.” He pushes Michael away, ignoring the petulant sound the other swimmer makes in the back of his throat like some spoiled little brat. “You’re a grown ass man, Michael. You should know how to properly end one relationship before starting another. The fact that you can’t do that shows that you don’t deserve either of us. One day Nicole is gonna realize that. It may take her two kids and fifteen years of marriage, but then again she’s never been the sharpest knife in the drawer.”

“Ry, please.” Michael begs, his voice almost a whine.

“No, Michael.” Ryan says sternly. “No, okay. Just… no.”

Michael sighs, “C’mon, Ry. Don’t be this way. Just gimme another chance, yeah? We can make it work somehow, I just know it.”

“I said no, Michael!” Ryan barks in his most authoritative voice. “Less than an hour ago you swore _‘until death do us part’_ to someone and it sure as Hell wasn’t to me, so take your indecisive ass back to your wife and leave me the fuck _alone_!”

Ryan walks away then. Not looking back is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do but he does it. He holds his head up high and promises his heart that he’ll cry later.


End file.
